


Perfer et Obdura fanart: “Daddy and John”

by DulcimerGecko



Series: 'This is where I began' fanart [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, Pencil, TIWIB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcimerGecko/pseuds/DulcimerGecko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pencil drawing of a photo showing Daddy and John outside.</p><p>  <i>Sherlock opens the album on his lap. It’s mostly photographs of Daddy and, except for the cut of the clothes, it’s like looking at himself in a mirror. There are some photographs of Daddy and John together, posing for a camera that’s set up on a tree stump or other flat surface. </i></p><p>  <i>--Ch. 11 of 'Perfer et Obdura' by dioscureantwins</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfer et Obdura fanart: “Daddy and John”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dioscureantwins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dioscureantwins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Perfer et Obdura](https://archiveofourown.org/works/751441) by [dioscureantwins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dioscureantwins/pseuds/dioscureantwins). 



**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dulcimergecko) and [livejournal](http://dulcimer-gecko.livejournal.com/) if you want to stop by and say 'hello'.


End file.
